Control systems for electric trolling motors are known in the art. Some of these have attempted to aid a fisherman by providing foot control features. Thus E. Cavin, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,388, May 6, 1986 has introduced a remote foot control switch at a fisherman's location for turning on and off the trolling motor. This control system has the deficiency that the direction of trolling cannot be controlled, except by hands on control at the motor location.
J. Booth, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,983, July 9, 1985 has introduced a more comprehensive foot control system for electric trolling motors that also controls speed and direction. This depends upon a flexible cable connector from the control box to the motor mount, and includes complex steering controls for the trolling motor. This system is expensive and complex and is difficult to operate and maintain because of the criticality of cable positioning and manipulation.
A further problem of this prior art system is that the cable mechanism need be carefully handled and positioned across the deck of the boats to avoid damage to the cable and to eliminate safety hazards of tripping, etc.
It is therefore a general objective of this invention to provide a simpler low cost foot control system for electric trolling motors that resolves the problems and deficiencies of the prior art.
Other objectives, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description and accompanying drawings.